Operation: Brother's Wrath
Event Information New Event Prizes Past Event Prizes Event HUD Detailed Play Information Notable Event Features Sector Base Arms Cache Event Shop Tiers & Objectives Arm Caches Event Base & Fortress Layouts States of Repair - Event Command Center Additional Information *Event Base Levels 70, 75 & 80 - Have an altered Victory Condition : **Each require that All Defending Units to be Killed to complete the base. *Event Base Level 50 - Has an altered Victory Condition : **It require that ONE or BOTH of the following objectives : ***200 Preservers are killed or ***Everything is killed *Event Base Levels 50, 55 & 85 - Are Single Attack Bases : **Each base requires that it be fully completed in a Single 7 minute Attack. **Failure to meet the Victory Conditions or Ending the attack will completely RESET the base. Trivia *'' '' is the 6th Special Event to feature the Sentinels faction as the antagonist. **Previous Sentinels events were : ***Genesis ( Mar 2015 ) ***Covenant ( Apr 2015 ) ***Revelation ( May 2015 ) ***Rapture ( Jun 2015 ) ***Operation: The Righteous Ones ( Dec 2016 ) Event Firsts & Records *War Commander Firsts : **''First ....'' - Operation: Brother’s Wrath *Special Event Firsts : **''First Event to feature Base Dialogs with alternate facial expressions representing different emotions.'' - Operation: Brother’s Wrath Related Pages External Links *R.U.B.I.'s Facebook : Operation: Brother's Wrath - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 01/09/17 ) - Operation: Brother's Wrath - ( Official ) - Event Briefing *Kixeye Forum ( 01/16/17 ) - Official Brother's Wrath Discussion - ( Official ) - Event Discussion *Kixeye Forum ( 12/14/16 ) - Omega Phantom - Event Campaign Prize (Dec - Feb) - ( Official ) *Kixeye Forum ( 01/04/17 ) - January Content Roadmap - ( Official ) - Additional Info *Kixeye Forum ( 01/12/17 ) - Co-Operative Play - ( Official ) - Event Co-Operative Play Details Quotes Gallery - Event Messages Brother’sWrath-EventMessage-1-Pre.png|Event Message #1 Brother’sWrath-EventMessage-2-Pre.png|Event Message #2 Brother’sWrath-EventMessage-3-24h-Start.png|Event Message #3 Brother’sWrath-EventMessage-4-Start.png|Event Message #4 Brother’sWrath-EventMessage-5-24h-Remaining.png|Event Message #5 Brother’sWrath-EventMessage-6-End.png|Event Message #6 Gallery - Event Features SectorGoalPoints.png|Event Feature : Sector Goal - Omega Phantom Version SentinelLab.png|Event Feature : Sentinel Lab WarFactory-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning War Factory Barracks-Special-DesertRecon.png|Event Feature : Spawning Barracks SpawningAirfield.png|Event Feature : Spawning Airfield Co-OperativePlay-Warning.png|Event Feature : Co-Operative Play Gallery - Event Misc Brother’sWrath-CampaignTrackSystem.gif|Campaign Tracks System 3 Tracks Brother’sWrath-CampaignTrackSystem-Full.png|Campaign Tracks Master Attack Defense Brother’sWrath-Logo.png|Event Logo RestartToken-Award.png|Restart Token RestartToken-Use.png|Using a Restart Token ShadowOps-DamageBuff-(6%).png|Shadow Ops Max Damage Buff Shadow Ops Cycle #31 RelocationDisabled.png|Sector Relocation Disabled During Event Gallery - Event Instructions Brother’sWrath-Instructions-1of1.png|Event Instructions : Sector Goals Brother’sWrath-BaseInstructions-Lv50.png|Base Instructions : Level 50 Base Gallery - Event Shop Brother'sWrath-LargePic.png|Brother's Wrath Large Pic Brother’sWrath-EventShop.png|Event Shop Full Gallery - Track Mission Prizes ArmsCache-B-Brother’sWrath.gif|Bronze Arms Cache Missions : ?, ?, ? ArmsCache-S-Brother’sWrath.gif|Silver Arms Cache Missions : ?, ? ArmsCache-G-Brother’sWrath.gif|Gold Arms Cache Missions : ?, ? RestartToken-LargePic.png|Restart Token Track : Attack Mission: 20 Fury-LargePic.png|Fury Large Pic Vindicator-LargePic.png|Vindicator Large Pic Gallery - Sector Prize Draw OmegaPhantom-LargePic.png|Omega Phantom Sector Prize SectorArmCache-Brother’sWrath.gif|Arms Cache Omega Phantom Base OmegaPhantom-Parts.png|Omega Phantom Sector Prize Parts AdvancedTurbines-LargePic.png|Advanced Turbines Sector Prize ProtonBombs-LargePic.png|Proton Bombs Sector Prize SpectralFlares-LargePic.png|Spectral Flares Sector Prize TargetingVisorX-LargePic.png|Targeting Visor X Sector Prize Gallery - Map Icons Underground-EventBase-MapICON.png|Cave Base Map Icon Corpus_City-MapICON.png|City Base Map Icon DesertCanyaon-MapICON.png|Desert Canyon Map Icon HellHounds-HideoutBase-MapICON.png|Hideout Base Map Icon IronReign-IslandBase-Icon.png|Island Base Map Icon Hell Hounds-Isle-MapICON.png|Isle Base Map Icon Hell_Hounds(45).png|Mountain Fortress Base Map Icon Mini-BossBase.png|Valley Base Map Icon Gallery - Backgrounds Cave-Background.jpg|Cave Base Background Cave City Ruins-Background.jpg|City Base Background City Ruins Desert Plains-Background.jpg|Convoy Base Background Desert Plains Dam Fortress-Background.jpg|Dam Fortress Background Dam Fortress Desert Canyon-Background.jpg|Desert Fortress Background Desert Canyon Desert Hideout-Background.jpg|Hideout Base Background Desert Hideout Natural Island-Background.jpg|Island Base Background Natural Island Mountain_Isle-Background.jpg|Isle Base Background Mountain Isle Mountain Fortress-Background.jpg|Mountain Fortress Background Mountain Fortress Boneyard-Background.jpg|Sector Base Background Boneyard Desert Tracks-Background.jpg|Train Yard Background Desert Tracks Forest Valley-Background.jpg|Valley Base Background Forest Valley Video Navigation Category:Event Class - Hybrid Category:Event System - Campaign Track Category:Sentinels - Antagonist Category:A to Z